Take Me To Church
by PJ-LK
Summary: Ela é o pecado. O pecado mais delicioso de todos. "Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner"


Para a Rainha aquilo era como seu Paraíso pessoal, como comer o fruto da sabedoria. Era surpreendente. Cada minuto que se passava dentro daquele quarto, cada mínimo segundo em que seus corpos suados se colidiam, cada milésimo em que sua irmã gemia seu nome era como um louvor; ela adorava.

A Rainha chupou lentamente a clavícula de sua irmã, não importa o quão diziam que era errado, compartilhar a cama com garota ruiva era pecaminosamente delicioso, quase tão delicioso quanto ela. Elsa desgrudou os lábios da clavícula dela jogando-a na cama, ouvindo o gemido saboroso que saiu da garganta da Princesa. Elsa subiu na cama como um gato sorrateiro, lentamente engatinhando até sua irmã, a Rainha lambeu os lábios plantando um beijo em sua coxa sardenta, sentindo o gosto da pele de sua irmã misturado com a fina camada de suor, e outro um pouco acima e mais outro, criando um rastro de beijos parando abaixo do umbigo. A Rainha levantou os olhos azulados de encontro com os azuis esverdeados, olhos que emanavam tanta pureza, a Rainha a invejava.

A rainha mordeu a pele da Princesa, marcando-a, essa é sua irmã; sua mulher. A Princesa jogou a cabeça para trás com a boca aberta, ela não conseguia se conter mais, ela precisava mostrar a sua Elsa que ela adorava isso. Anna sentiu sua Rainha se estabelecer entre suas pernas. A respiração da Princesa engatou, as mãos apoiadas na cabeça de sua irmã puxando-a mais para perto e ela espremeu seus olhos; como um louvor.

__Quebra Linha__

A Rainha suspirou em sua cadeira na sala de reuniões, o dia estava sendo desgastante, como sempre. Um tanto entediada a Rainha assentiu ao que um Ministro havia dito, sem ao menos captar as palavras, ela gostaria de estar ao lado de Anna agora, Anna que provavelmente estaria faminta como um cão novamente, Anna que provavelmente estaria encolhida em sua cama. Ela precisava apenas ficar no quarto, para que Elsa pudesse resolver as coisas. A Rainha piscou os olhos, tentando concentrar-se nas palavras do Ministro.

– Então, Vossa Majestade tem a dizer sobre minha proposta? – Disse Ministro, um homem que aparentava estar na faixa dos 40 anos, os cabelos pretos penteados para trás e seu corpo esguio em uma farda azul com detalhes dourados.

Elsa passou a língua entre seus lábios secos, umedecendo-os. Ela tentou formular uma frase que se encaixasse na situação, uma situação que a mesma não tinha conhecimento, ela limpou a garganta levantando-se de sua cadeira. Os presentes na sala levantaram-se esperando a resposta da Rainha.

Para o que parecia ser a sorte de Elsa, no mesmo segundo em que abriu a boca para falar, a porta fora aberta. Kai estava ali, os olhos escuros arregalados e os lábios apertados, a Rainha prontamente desculpou-se e seguiu Kai para fora da sala. Ela sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

Eles atravessaram o corredor sem se importar com os olhares que receberam dos criados, Anna era mais importante. Acompanhando Kai, Elsa notara que haviam passado do quarto que dividia com sua irmã, ela engoliu em seco. Deus, isso estava acontecendo novamente.

– Onde ela está? – A Rainha chiou, o ar começando a ficar mais frio. – Não me diga que ela saiu do quarto e machucou um dos criados...

– Não exatamente um dos criados. – Kai cortou, a Rainha suspirou em alívio, falso alívio. – Ela está nos estábulos.

A Rainha parou no mesmo instante, o chão onde pisava começara a congelar e os pequenos flocos de neve começaram a se formar ao seu redor. O serviçal fitou sua Rainha, os olhos escuros tentando transmitir calma. Elsa abaixou seus olhos e tomou longas respirações a tentar acalmar-se, ela precisava fazer isso por ela; por Anna. Kai colocou sua mão direita no ombro de sua Rainha, tentando trazê-la ao sentido real do que estava acontecendo, Elsa levantou seus olhos e delicadamente sacudiu a mão de Kai de seu ombro.

A Rainha seguiu sozinha para os estábulos com o coração em sua mão e rezando por sua irmã sabendo que não seria atendida, não era a primeira vez que Anna fazia isto. Apesar de ser engraçada, adorável e borbulhante, a princesa era uma besta. Era incontrolável.

Saindo pelos portões do castelo a Rainha caminhou até os estábulos, ela levantou os olhos ao céu notando as nuvens negras se formando, com um suspiro a Rainha fitou os portões de madeira do estábulo. Ela sabia o que veria se abrisse esse maldito portão, ela tinha o conhecimento de que sua irmã não tinha culpa; ela era insaciável. Com um bufar a Rainha empurrou os portões ouvindo-os ranger.

Como de costume os estábulos estavam escuros, mas a luz de fora ajudou a Rainha a enxergar. Elsa ouviu a respiração baixa e ofegante, o nariz se contorceu ao cheiro do lugar. Tentando não se incomodar com o cheiro Elsa continuou seu caminho ao som, ela segurou as mãos trêmulas juntas tentando se controlar, a temperatura começara a cair e a Rainha conseguia sentir as gotículas de suor frio descer por sua testa.

Os barulhos som dos chiados ficaram mais altos, como ser alguém estivesse rasgando ou mastigando algo, partindo um osso talvez. O cheiro ficou mais forte e Elsa cobriu o nariz, os olhos fitaram a silhueta nas sombras, o corpo baixo e escuro como o breu, fuçando algo.

__Crack. __

Estava ali.

__Crack. __

Estava se repetindo.

__Crack.__

Algo se partiu.

– Anna... – Elsa disse abafadamente, uma das mãos cobrindo sua boca em espanto conhecido. O ser parou o que estava fazendo, um rosnado que pareceu mais um grunhido. – Sou eu Elsa. – A Rainha, o ser fitou-a, o focinho negro se contorceu ao ouvir o nome.

Elsa tirou a mão dos lábios e se aproximou do ser que agora era sua irmã, o corpo coberto por pelos cobreados, olhos âmbar e aparência mais do que apenas lupina. Era óbvio que a criatura estava faminta. A Rainha olhou para o que sua irmã estava fuçando, o responsável pelo cheiro, o cadáver de um dos cavalos. Elsa deu dois passos para frente e abaixou-se a altura de sua irmã, tentou dar um sorriso tranquilizador, mas só fez sua irmã se afastar.

– Você... – A Rainha sugou o ar, os olhos azuis fitando o cadáver, um de seus cavalos favoritos. – Você pode continuar se quiser, Anna. – Completou, levantando a mão em uma tentativa de tocar no pelo de sua irmã. A lupina aproximou-se com o rosto, acariciando a mão. – Muito bem, querida.

A Rainha piscou os olhos sentindo não mais o feixe de pelos sedosos, mas sim o rosto de sua irmã, grudento pelo sangue espalhado em seu corpo nu. Os olhos da Princesa continuavam âmbar, ela abriu a boca para Elsa, sorrindo, mostrando a fileira de dentes afiados e pontudos cobertos de sangue e carne transbordando. A Rainha acariciou o rosto de Anna, engolindo o caroço que se formava em sua garganta, apesar de não apreciar tanto a cena, Elsa sorriu incentivando-a a continuar.

A Princesa aproximou-se de sua refeição novamente, arrancando os pedaços de carne com suas mãos, o reino inebriante de sangue invadindo suas narinas. Ela colocou os pedaços em sua boca, mastigando como um cão faminto. Sem controlar-se mais, Anna atacou novamente a carcaça do cavalo com a boca.

– Desculpe-me por isso... – Elsa ouviu o som abafado, entre uma mordida e outra. – Só estou com fome. – E novamente o som de carne se partindo.

__Crack.__

– Está tudo bem.

__Quebra Linha__

Após o incidente no estábulo, a Rainha decidiu estar ao lado de sua irmã o resto da noite. Elsa estava deitada em sua cama junto de Anna, que estava com a cabeça encostada no pescoço da loira, as respirações profundas que faziam cócegas em seu pescoço lhe respondia se sua irmã estava dormindo. Elsa mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, a indecisão pairando em seus pensamentos, ela dormia ao lado de Anna, uma besta que a qualquer momento poderia acordar e perder o controle, isso a assombrava, mas algo dentro do peito da Rainha dizia-lhe que isso jamais aconteceria, pois aquela é sua Anna. Mas nem por isso Elsa deixava de temer.

Anna estaria com fome novamente quando acordasse, isso era certo. A Rainha suspirou fortemente, deixando o ar ficar preso em seus pulmões por um par de segundos, ela deveria fazer algo, ela deveria cuidar de Anna. A loira soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões tendo uma ideia do que fazer, plantando um beijo na testa coberta pela franja de sua irmã, ela deixou o a cama.

__Quebra Linha__

A Rainha apertou as mãos no tecido de seu capuz negro, seu coração estava pesado com a decisão que tomara, contudo, era o melhor para Anna, sim. Elsa atravessou a rua escura como que era iluminada pelas lamparinas nos postes, ela deveria ir a um lugar e achar alguém, de preferência solitário.

A Rainha olhou para os dois lados da rua, procurando alguém que se encachasse no perfil que procurava, contudo fora em vão, não havia um ser na rua fora ela. Continuou seu caminho fitando os lados novamente, o silencio da noite sendo atrapalhado pela cantoria de uma das tavernas, quando mais a Rainha andava mais alto era a cantoria, ela puxou o canto dos lábios, não por felicidade, mas sim por que agora sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Juntando as mãos Elsa continuou seu caminho para a taverna, a cantoria lhe guiando, seu nariz se contorceu ao sentir o cheiro forte de álcool, ela parou ao ver uma casa bem iluminada, alguns homens cambaleantes em sua frente encostados uns nos outros tentando – pelo que parecia – recuperar o equilíbrio.

Elsa avançou em passos largos e de cabeça baixa para a taverna, tentando ignorar o cheiro forte e tentando esconder seu rosto. Ela empurrou a porta delicadamente, o cheiro ainda mais forte do álcool, suor e futum de macho atropelando suas narinas, ela franziu o cenho e apertou as mãos juntas.

Ela conseguia sentir os olhares sendo lançados para ela, ela sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso ao sentir duas mãos grandes e ásperas tatearem seus quadris sem a menor decência, Elsa se virou para o sujeito dando de frente com um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ela, de roupa simples manchadas e com um porte de músculos um tanto menor do que o de Kristoff, seu cabelo era preto e cacheado, sua barba estava por fazer e ele cheirava a cerveja barata, a Rainha piscou os olhos ao perceber que a esclera dos olhos do rapaz estavam vermelhas.

Ele estava bêbado, notável.

Elsa gemeu de dor quando o rapaz sem nome puxou-a rudemente para si, sussurrando algo como um "vamos sair daqui" e ela assentiu.

__Quebra Linha__

Eles se arrastaram pelos fundos do castelo, entrando pela saída de fuga para os membros da Família Real, Elsa agradeceu internamente por aquilo. A cada passo que davam o rapaz investia em agarrar a rainha indelicadamente, ele a abraçou por trás, deixando suas mãos caírem sobre os seios da Rainha, apertando-os com rudez fazendo a Rainha chiar de dor.

Elsa tateou suas mãos pela porta tentando encontrar a maçaneta, sendo incomodada pelo rapaz que esfregou sua pélvis em encontro a sua bunda, Elsa apertou sua mão na porta, sentindo a fina camada de gelo se formar pela madeira. Finalmente ela conseguiu sendo recompensada pelo rapaz de cabelos cacheados descendo suas mãos e seus quadris. Ele era nojento.

Eles entraram no castelo, tentando ser silenciosos e não serem pegos pelos criados, o rapaz puxou o capuz de Elsa jogando-o no chão e grupando os lábios em seu pescoço chupando-o sem dó. Elsa sugou o ar com a boca tentando controlar-se para não congelar o rapaz.

– M-me siga... – Elsa sussurrou/gaguejou, recebendo em resposta do rapaz um aperto em seus quadris.

Eles se arrastaram quase silenciosamente pelos cantos do castelo, em passos desajeitados e esbarrando em algumas paredes e objetos pelo caminho, Elsa empurrou as portas sendo incomodada pelo rapaz. A Rainha olhou para os lados tentando encontrar algum dos criados, mas com sucesso parecia que todos estavam dormindo, eles continuaram seu caminho até as escadas ouvindo apenas suas respectivas respirações e passos. Por um par de minutos o rapaz se aquietou apenas subindo as escadas e silenciosamente Elsa agradeceu.

No fim da escada, como um animal o rapaz empurrou a Rainha fazendo suas costas colidirem com a parede, deixando o som do baque cortar o silencio da noite, Elsa deixou um gemido sair de sua garganta, o rapaz avançou apertando as bochechas da rainha com o polegar e os outros dedos, seus olhos emanavam o calor da malicia. Aqueles olhos quentes não eram como os de Anna.

Elsa apontou para o quarto no fim do corredor, fazendo o sorriso malicioso ficar estampado no rosto do rapaz de cachos negros, ele puxou a Rainha da parede como uma boneca de pano, arrastando-a como um objeto. Ele abriu a porta e jogou Elsa para dentro, logo em seguida batendo a porta para fechá-la.

– Finalmente... – O rapaz sem nome disse, a voz extremamente rouca e arrastada. Ele puxou a loira pelo pulso trazendo-a para si. – Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso. – Completou, avançando para os lábios de Elsa, a língua astuta adentrando a boca da mulher sem pudor.

Elsa sentiu mais pressão no aperto em seu pulso, as lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. Aquela barba áspera arranhando seu rosto doía, o rapaz arrastou-os para a cama, ele sentou e obrigou-a a sentar em seu colo, em sua ereção.

– Um segundo, por favor. – Elsa murmurou contra os lábios do rapaz com a voz embargada, recebendo em resposta uma mordida dura em seu lábio inferior, ela tentou se afastar quebrando o beijo.

O rapaz sem paciência agarrou seu rosto com fúria.

– Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu quero! – Ele cuspiu, apertando o rosto e o pulso da loira, notando as lágrimas rolando no canto do rosto da mulher. – Não seja tão sentimental, princesa.

Ele puxou Elsa novamente, esmagando seus lábios juntos, as lágrimas continuaram a rolar pelo rosto da mulher, ele envolveu os braços ao redor dela apertando-a. Ele se sentia incrível.

Elsa abriu seus olhos instantes depois, notando um vulto atrás do rapaz, ela ouviu um rosnado baixo e algo se mover na enorme cama. __Finalmente__, ela sorriu internamente, movendo os quadris.

O rapaz sentiu algo se mover em suas costas, um abraço desajeitado fora lhe dado, um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e o outro em seu tórax, ele gemeu ao sentir a mulher em seu colo fazendo pressão em seu membro. Ele sentiu a respiração quente na parte de trás de seu pescoço, junto da língua quente fazendo caminho até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Ela não é uma princesa... – A voz feminina grunhiu, as unhas pontudas arranhando a carne de seu pescoço, instantaneamente afundando no pescoço do rapaz o mais profundo o possível. Ele gritou dentro do beijo. – Ela é uma rainha. – Ele sentiu seu pescoço ser puxando para cima e um liquido começar a sair, agora não somente as unhas da figura feminina estava afundados, mais os dedos também. – A minha rainha. – Completou, fazendo mais força para arrancar a cabeça do rapaz, o som dos ossos estralando e da carne se partindo, a cabeça fora arrancada como um pedado de papel, sendo descartada. – E somente minha.

Elsa sorriu para sua irmã, o rosto machado de sangue os olhos amarelos. A Princesa morde o ombro do corpo do rapaz, sentindo a carne e o sangue em sua boca, ela arrancou essa parte, cuspindo a carne e avançando nos lábios de sua irmã mais velha.

Deuses, aqueles lábios.

O sangue.

Era um sonho realizado.


End file.
